Plan de contingencia
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Donde un chico demasiado atractivo para ser verdad llega a la clase de Kirishima, y él tiene que dibujarlo al desnudo, sin parecer demasiado idiota en el intento. Aunque no lo consigue / KiriBaku / SeroMina


_Disclaimer: Boku no Hero es obra de Horikoshi-sensei_

* * *

.

 **Plan de contingencia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirishima es de ese tipo de personas que se compadece rápido de los demás, quizás porque es demasiado empático, y demasiada buena persona. Intenta animar a todo el mundo incluso si no los conoce.

Sin embargo, no sabe que decir o hacer cuando ve a su amigo en esa situación tan deprimente y fatalista.

—¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? —se lamenta, con la cabeza gacha.

—Amigo, yo sé que… —intenta decir Kirishima, pero se corrige—. Bien, no lo sé para nada, pero debes saber que si quieres me puedo ir.

—No —le dice Sero, sin mirarlo—. Es una nota del parcial, así que tienes quedarte… pero si logras que todos los demás se larguen te lo agradecería mucho.

Varios de sus compañeros lo escuchan y lo miran mal. Están en la clase de arte realista, junto con otros 28 estudiantes más, sus lienzos puestos en atriles y lápices descansando en las mesas del costado de cada uno. Sero se lamenta sentado en su taburete, a punto de comenzar a golpearse la cabeza con el lienzo, bajo la preocupada mirada de su amigo.

Tal vez Kirishima no sepa con exactitud por lo que está pasando, pero lo entiende. Demonios que lo entiende.

Su clase de arte consiste en que, tras aprender la teoría y técnicas básicas, deben retratar a gente real que llegue a la clase, de toda variedad, desde la chica más pequeña y delgada hasta el anciano más decrepito. Para cualquier persona, eso sonaría como algo sencillo, pero la situación es que toda la gente que llega a posar en su clase tiene que hacerlo al _desnudo_.

Al principio Kirishima no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, aunque no es como si le molestara o le causara algo cuando veía a una chica sin ropa y tuviera que dibujarla con lápiz y tal vez luego pintarla con acuarelas. Con los ancianos o adultos era un poco extraño, pero con las chicas era ciertamente neutral ya que él no _tiraba_ exactamente para ese lado. Tampoco es que a su clase hayan llegado chicos jóvenes de su tipo, como para sentirse distraído al momento de dibujar. Tras dos meses de repetir esa rutina, como que ya se había acostumbrado.

Pero por sobre todo, él y Sero no se sentían incomodos y seguían estudiando porque era gente desconocida.

Sin embargo-

Ese día llegaría la novia de Sero para posar frente a la clase. Y Kirishima está seguro de que, si no los expulsaran de la academia, él y Sero ya habrían golpeado a cualquiera de sus compañeros varones que hubieran insinuado estar emocionado por tal situación. Y es que, aunque Kirishima no gustaba de las chicas, debía admitir que la novia de Sero, Ashido, era hermosa y muy bonita. Su amigo de hecho que se había ganado el premio mayor.

Pero ese día llegaría a posar para la clase a petición de la profesora, y porque además le pagarían y Ashido necesitaba el dinero para pagar sus estudios y otros gastos. Aunque había recalcado muy frustrada y muy molesta que no estaba del todo dispuesta a hacer semejante cosa, no le quedaba de otra. Y Sero, el que en un primer momento obviamente se negó, terminó siendo comprensivo como siempre y aceptando los hechos. Aunque tuviera que compartir la imagen de su novia frente a todo el mundo. Con el paso de la semana como que se lo estaba tomando mejor que cuando escuchó la noticia, pero cuando llegó el día entró en crisis y Kirishima no sabía qué hacer.

Temía por Sero y por Ashido, mucho más cuando la profesora llegó al salón seguida de-

—Oh —suelta, para sí mismo y para Sero, que solo se está limitando a mirar el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Ese no es Ashido —dice Kirishima, un poco atontado de repente—. Para nada.

Sero se endereza y ambos ven que a la clase ha entrado un chico.

Y a ojos de Kirishima es _el_ chico. Uno de los más atractivos que ha visto en todo su tiempo que lleva en la academia y sin querer se le hace agua la boca. Sero, a su lado, siente que el alma le regresa al cuerpo.

—Oh, consiguió un reemplazo, que alivio.

—Sí… —dice Kirishima por su parte.

—Jóvenes, él será su modelo el día de hoy, obsérvenlo _bien_.

Oh, y Kirishima lo hace.

Desde el cabello rubio del chico hasta los pantalones de chándal que lleva puestos, que de un momento a otro se van. Después de que el chico se quita la chaqueta y la camiseta y-

—Tienes la boca abierta —le dice Sero, moviendo su barbilla con el lápiz hacia arriba.

Kirishima siente que sus dientes chocan con suavidad, y luego se altera.

—¡¿D-De verdad?! —exclama cubriéndose la boca.

Entonces vuelve a mirar al centro de la sala y se congela, porque el chico modelo lo está mirando de reojo. Sus ojos son de un color rojo brillante, que hacen que Kirishima no pueda ni moverse. Al menos su cuerpo no puede, porque sus ojos rompen el contacto visual y van a pasearse por todo el cuerpo del muchacho y…

 _Oh, por, dios_.

—Creo que le debo un favor a Ashido —susurra, mirando por encima de los muslos del chico y debajo de sus abdominales, sin ser nada sutil.

—Kirishima contrólate por favor —le pide Sero.

Se infarta cuando se da cuenta de que el chico lo está mirando entrecerrando los ojos, y cuando piensa que le va a decir algo, simplemente se da la vuelta, dándole una vista total de su descomunal espalda, y de lo que hay al final de esta.

De verdad, que siente que le debe a Ashido un favor.

.

.

.

Para cuando ya tiene un boceto terminado, y acaba de terminar el delineado, debe pintarlo en acuarelas. Para cuando está a la mitad del proceso, el chico ya se está vistiendo y yéndose del lugar. Kirishima ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

Sero lo golpea con un pincel en la cabeza, como si supiera lo que está pensando.

—Estoy seguro de que Mina te dará su nombre o su número o algo después —le dice—, concéntrate en acabar tu examen ahora.

—Wow, acaba de hablar el hombre que hace un rato parecía estar muriéndose.

—¿Qué no has visto tu cara la ultima hora, amigo?

—Claro que no, que bueno que no puedo hacerlo.

Terminan sus trabajos, ordenan sus materiales y salen del salón junto con los demás compañeros.

Cuando giran por el pasillo, a unos metros de distancia, en medio de la gente que va pasando, divisan a la novia de Sero, hablando con el chico rubio que dejó la clase hace poco. Ella se ríe cuando habla con él, antes de parecer un poco indignada. Acto seguido el chico le revuelve los cabellos y se va.

Kirishima parpadea ante lo que acaba de ver, y luego le da una mirada a Sero, quien solo se limita a arquear la ceja, tan confundido como él. Aunque cuando ve a Ashido correr hacia ellos y saltarle encima, su expresión cambia por completo. Kirishima los envidia a veces, porque a pesar de que de cierto modo ellos son tan distintos, se llevan demasiado bien, y su relación es única, y Kirishima admira la confianza y el nivel de comprensión que se tienen.

—Pudiste avisarme que tenías a alguien que te reemplazara —le dice Sero, con sus manos en la cintura de su novia, abrazándola—, me pudiste haber ahorrado muchas emociones malas el día de hoy.

Ashido inevitablemente se ríe.

—Es que salió de imprevisto esta mañana, lo juro —le segura—. Katsuki se ofreció de repente, no sé por qué.

Kirishima escucha el nombre del chico a través de sus oídos y se queda estático un momento.

Sero chasquea los dedos contra su oreja antes de que comience a fantasear.

—Relájate —le dice—. Mina, dale el número de ese tipo a Kirishima antes de que colapse.

—Oh, si él lo pide claro que se lo daré —avisa Ashido.

Kirishima resopla.

—Por favor, no es como si quisiera… —está a punto de soltar una vil mentira, negándose en todo lo que cabe, pero no puede—. ¿En serio me lo darías?

Mina vuelve a reír.

—Primero acompáñenme al décimo piso a recoger un informe —les dice—. Quiero saber cuál es la nota de este curso para estar tranquila al menos por una semana.

Cuando Kirishima y Sero estudian arte y pintura, Ashido está en diseño gráfico, por lo que sus facultades dentro de la academia de arte UA no están apartadas una de la otra.

—Oh, y después podemos ir a comer —les dice cuando están subiendo por el ascensor—. Tengo algo que decirles.

Ambos chicos la miran con curiosidad por el resto de camino.

.

.

.

Kirisihima no come nada aún, pero cuando llegan al restaurante que mayormente frecuentan, uno que está unas calles abajo de la academia, siente que el estómago se le revuelve.

Ahí, en el estacionamiento, conversando con otros amigos suyos, está el tal Katsuki, luciendo tan genial como cuando entró hace un par de horas a su clase.

Alterándose de nuevo, Kirishima jala a sus amigos y se ocultan tras un muro, a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡¿Ashido?! ¡¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?!

—¿Desde hace cuánto que lo conoces? —pregunta Sero, ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Es mi compañero de fotografía —responde Ashido—, lo conocí este semestre.

—Oh, eso explica porque lo llamas por su nombre —suelta Sero, con un tono un tanto disgustado, cosa que hace que Kirishima lo mire y se preocupe un poco.

Sin embargo, Ashido se ríe en su cara.

—No estés celoso, cariño —le dice a Sero, abrazándolo de un costado—, es que él y yo tenemos bastantes cosas en común —dice, cosa que hace el rostro de su novio se frunza más, pero Ashido continúa hablando—. Por ejemplo, a él y a mí nos gustan los chicos.

Entonces Kirishima siente que se va a ir de espaldas.

Sero parpadea.

—Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —dice con simpleza—. Pero, ¿por qué no lo habías presentado a este sujeto? —señala a Kirishima con el pulgar, quien está en una especie de trance ahora.

—Bueno, primero quise saber si era el tipo de chico que le gustara, porque en realidad Katsuki es un poco _demasiado_ temperamental, sobre todo con los chicos que se meten con él. Por esos idiotas fue que me enteré de la orientación de Katsuki —explica, cruzándose de brazos—. Y la verdad es que conmigo es un poco más amable, en todo el sentido de lo que él puede llegar a serlo —aclara—, pero de todas formas me sorprendió que se haya ofrecido a reemplazarme hoy.

—Siento que ahora le debo un favor —se ríe Sero.

—Ni creas, ¡el muy tonto se quedó con el pago por hacer de modelo! —exclama Ashido, disgustada—. Y con ese dinero nos invitara a comer ahora.

—Y me imagino que eso es algo extraño de su parte también, ¿no es así?

—Pues sí —Mina asiente—, pero, me imagino que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que quizás quiere hablar con cierto chico de cabello extraño que lo miraba más que nadie durante toda la clase.

Lo dice con un tonito burlón, como si quisiera provocar a Kirishima, pero él aún está un poco atontado. Lo que lo hace despertar es la voz de otra persona que los encuentra escondidos en esa esquina.

— _Extraño_ no es la palabra que usaría, Ojos de mapache. No suavices mis palabras.

Kirishima mira al lado de la pared y ahí está, Katsuki, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados. O tal vez, bueno, mirándolo a él en específico. No sabe si no puede moverse porque su voz suena más genial de lo que se había imaginado, o porque sus ojos tienen ese efecto mágico en todas las personas.

—No voy a decirle a mi amigo cosas como esas, Katsuki —le espeta Ashido, cruzándose de brazos también y frunciendo los labios, aunque no parece enojada.

Sero ladea la cabeza a un lado.

—Oh, entonces es a ti a quien le debo las gracias, Katsuki…

Dice eso, esperando a que el chico rubio le dé su nombre completo. Y lo hace.

—Bakugou. Bakugou Katsuki.

 _Tiene sentido_ , piensa Kirishima, en ese momento.

—Oh —suelta entonces, sin pensarlo, haciendo que sus amigos lo miren.

Bakugou arquea una ceja.

—¿Es que tú solo sabes mirar a la gente como un tonto?

—Bueno —dice Kirishima, recuperando la capacidad de razonar, encogiéndose de hombros—, las obras de arte me hacen más idiota de lo usual, qué puedo decirte.

Katsuki parpadea, al igual que sus amigos. Acto seguido, suelta un bufido.

—Claro —escupe Bakugou, pero lo hace en un tono de esos que emite la gente cuando algo le causa gracia.

O quizás cuando se avergüenzan un poco. Y, puede que Kirishima este alucinando, pero ve el amago de una posible sonrisa en la cara del chico.

Luego se pone a pensar en su apellido y se repite que, tiene sentido. Porque Bakugou viene de Explosión, y ese chico está provocando un estallido en su corazón con nada más estar parado ahí.

Siente que, ahora que ya están relacionados, lo que queda del semestre será mucho más interesante.

Y eso lo emociona.

* * *

.

.

.

.

N/A: ME SIENTO DE QUINCE AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO AL FIN UNA IDEA RANDOM SIN TRABARME ASDFGHGFDSDFGF

AH, MIS BEBÉS *inserte mil corazones*

El tema es que, hace unos días me acordé del manga spin off de BNH, Smash! y del capítulo donde Bakugou hace de modelo al desnudo para pagarle el dinero a Kirishima por los lentes de visión nocturna. Entonces pensé, ¿habrán fics así? De hecho, no me puse a buscar, porque de haberlos seguro están en inglés y _que flojera_. Pero no soy floja para pensar en mis propias ideas yyyy aquí está, algo cortito, algo sin un final ni inicio concreto, porque así soy yo con mis ideas espontaneas, y así me gusta dejarlas.

Lo que pase luego con este universo random quedará en mi mente (? Pero quien sabe.

Ya saben que los comentarios se aprecian un montón ;w; y eso me da más ganas de continuar. Nos leemos hasta la próxima~ ¡Cuídense!

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
